darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Sithy hall
Sithy hall The [[Darthipedia:Sithy hall|'Sithy hall']] is a place for users to settle disputes with administrators, or talk to one or more administrators in private and prevent random people in #darthipedia channel from joining the discussion and potentially make said dispute worse. This channel may also be used for users to settle disputes with each other on a more neutral ground and essentially be able to talk to all administrators at the same time without random visitors filling the discussion with either their opinions, bad answers or clogging up the conversation in general. It can also be used when users have more complicated and technical questions about the wiki. Users may request a so called "voice" since the channel is on permanent "mute". Other users are free to join and observe the discussion unless one of both relevant parties objects to it. As it is a public channel the Administration holds the right to preserve logs of the conversations as a historical record, however sensitive information about users may be censored for privacy reasons. Rules # Operators. Darthipedia's administrators are also the channel operators. Unlike #darthipedia you may request a "voice" to speak in this channel. You can do this either in the general channel or via PM. An exception on this rule is when a discussion is already taking place, please wait patiently for this discussion to end. # Lawyering If you come to this channel to make a case you may do so on your own behalf. We do not accept others to speak in your place. If the Administration needs something verified they will seek this out on their own. # Use common sense. Do not make personal attacks, do not whine and do not troll. Although arguments can be heated which is understandable, keep it civil. Demands, threats, deadlines and eventual consequences have never impressed any of us nor will they ever, and in no way will something unconstructive help you build your case. How to join Advanced users irc.shoutwiki.com #Sithy-hall irc://irc.shoutwiki.com/Sithy-hall For others You can either use the standard web client (CGI:IRC) in your web browser, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Enter either #darthipedia or #sithy-hall in the channel and press login. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Privacy and Nicknames Privacy and Nicknames When logging in to an IRC channel your IP address may be visible. If you do not want this you may request for a so called "cloak" this will hide your IP address. Darthipedians who access our IRC channel are encouraged to register their nickname thus preventing impersonations. For more information on how to register your nickname ask an operator for instructions. If you do not want anyone to abuse your nickname or reveal your IP you should be the first to take preventive actions against this. The same goes for personal information, do not say anything about your personal life that you don't want to be confronted with at a later time. [ NOTE ] the IP cloak can only be issued if you have a registered nickname. Category:Darthipedia